


[podfic] Mission Control, by Emerald Embers

by speccygeekgrrl



Series: speccygeekgrrl's podfic [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to find God wasn't just about looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Mission Control, by Emerald Embers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mission Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/120667) by [Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/pseuds/Emerald%20Embers). 



Title: Mission Control  
Author: Emerald Embers  
Read By: speccygeekgrrl  
File Type & Size: mp3; 9.93 MB  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Pairing: Dean/Castiel  
Rating: PG-13  
File Length (word count): 10:51 min (1490)

[Download Audiofic Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?m8sdyd1yca2n34b)


End file.
